Crying In The Rain
by Amethyst Serenity
Summary: First Fan Fic. One Shot. U/M. Usagi's got a broken heart. Does someone come along and fix it?


1 Crying in the Rain  
  
AN: My first fan fiction. It's about getting Usagi and Mamoru together. Thanks to Angelic Moon for getting me to post!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
A petite, teenage girl in a blue and white school uniform sits on a bench in the park with her arms wrapped around her long legs. Hiding her face behind her knees, she sniffles and ignores the gentle spring rain dampening her clothes. Her cerulean blue eyes fill with tears that slide down her pale, porcelain-perfect cheeks. Flowing streamers of golden hair hang limply around her dejected figure. She doesn't even notice the scented, blooming red roses surrounding her.  
  
I can't believe it. How could Jake DO that to me? That girl was kissing him in the arcade, in front of EVERYBODY! He said he really liked me, that I was pretty. We've been going out for a week! I thought Jake was different, that he wouldn't make fun of me but he's just like…no, even WORSE than… than…HIM. If only… if only I could find someone wonderful, someone like… someone like… NO…I can't think of HIM. HE doesn't even like me. HE'S smart and cute and everything I've always wanted. And in college! HE'S been even meaner than usual this week. I'm just a clumsy, airhead, stupid high school kid to HIM. But I wish… I wish…  
  
Suddenly, the rain stops falling on her. She looks up to see a black umbrella stretching over her, shielding her from the elements. A tall, well-built, handsome man with a serious, worried expression stands in front of her holding the umbrella. Nervously, he brushes his midnight black hair away from his sapphire blue eyes. His olive green blazer and black clothing are slightly damp from the rain. Her rosebud mouth drops open in shock.  
  
"Don't cry, Usagi. He's not worth it."  
  
Mamoru? Am I dreaming?  
  
Still holding the umbrella over both of them, he gracefully settles next to the girl. With her mouth hanging wide open, she turns her head to stare at him. His eyes meet and hold her stunned gaze. His free hand goes under her chin and gently closes her gaping mouth. Shrugging off his coat, he drops it on her shoulders. He leans back and casually drapes his arm on the bench behind her.  
  
"I was in the arcade earlier when you… ran out. I followed you here. You shouldn't be sitting out here in the rain. You could get sick."  
  
He almost sounds like he… like he cares.  
  
"Usagi, he's not worth your tears. If he can't see how special you are, the creep doesn't deserve you."  
  
Special?  
  
"You're the most beautiful girl I know, inside and out. You're pure sunshine… you bounce in and light up the world with your smile… your laughter… your joy."  
  
Beautiful?  
  
He moves closer to her and looks deeply into her sparkling blue eyes. Fascinated, she holds her breath and sits perfectly still. His lips almost touch her cheek. As his warm breath caresses her, her eyes widen and her cheeks suddenly burn with heat. She inhales sharply. Her heart races. He whispers softly.  
  
"You make everyone around you feel so happy… even me."  
  
I could drown in his eyes.  
  
Abruptly, he sits back and looks away from her. Gazing at the roses, he clears his throat. Still avoiding her eyes, he glances down at the ground. His cheeks turn red. His knuckles turn white as he grips the umbrella tighter. He stares fixedly at his shoe.  
  
"I'm sorry for every nasty word I've ever said to you. I didn't mean any of it."  
  
Have I died and gone to heaven when I wasn't looking?  
  
"Usagi, I have to tell you something. It's… it's not exactly easy to say. Ever since you threw that test paper at my head, you've been a part of my life… a really important part. You're the only one who makes me smile or laugh or… feel good about myself. Do you remember the day you cried for me… when you heard about my parents? No one has ever cried for me… except you."  
  
Huh?  
  
He stares directly into her face. Mesmerized by the fierce tenderness in his endlessly blue eyes, she cannot look away. Her heart flutters erratically. She sways toward him and instantly feels warm all over. Leaning closer to her, he smiles slightly.  
  
"That was the day I knew I cared about you but you were so young… too young for me. So, I hid my feelings and kept saying really stupid things to you. When you came into the arcade with that jerk last week, I wanted to kill him. Some other guy was holding you and telling you what I couldn't, all the things I've waited years to say to you. I was jealous… so jealous."  
  
If I'm dreaming, I NEVER want to wake up.  
  
Stroking her face, his hand gently brushes her forgotten tears away. Her mouth parts slightly in shock. She gasps as his fingers leave trails of fire across her crimson, petal-soft cheeks. Her heart pounds. His hand tenderly rests against her face and brings her closer. Their lips almost touch, separated only by a breath.  
  
"Aishiteru. Usako, I've always loved you."  
  
He's… he's going to…  
  
When she says nothing, his hand drops down. She almost cries out at the loss of his warmth. As he moves away, he gazes bleakly at her shocked eyes. Unexpectedly, he thrusts the umbrella into her nerveless fingers and stands. Trembling, he runs his hand through his damp, curling hair. His brilliant eyes glisten suspiciously.  
  
"Keep the coat and umbrella. I…I better get going. Motoki… he's probably waiting for me. Odango… it was… it was a joke… a really bad one… Forget it… Just feel better, ok?"  
  
He spins around and begins to walk away. A warm, familiar body crashes into his back. Slender arms wrap tightly around his stiff waist. Scarcely breathing, he slowly twists in her embrace to face her. She buries her face in his chest and breathes in his scent of roses and rain. Her tears soak the front of his shirt. Automatically, his arms close comfortingly around her. Confused, he stares down at her golden head.  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
"Aishiteru, Mamoru… Mamo-chan."  
  
Looking up at him, she smiles dazzlingly. Speechless, he sees the love and wonder in her shining eyes, everything he's ever wished for. Gingerly, he runs his fingers through the heavy gold silk of her hair. Slowly, he bends his head down to hers and holds her as if he will never let her go. Their lips meet and cling together. Heat races through their bodies, sparking never-before-felt, intoxicating sensations. Lost in their newfound bliss, the lovers do not even notice the rainbow arching above them. 


End file.
